


If Only

by Jevil_Joss



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, light and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Scorpia and Catra are best friends...if you ask Scorpia.





	If Only

"We've got a lot of work to do. Let's just get it over with," Catra said, agitated. She looked at her list again. "Ah, that's going to be a pain."

"But it'll be easier with us together," Scorpia reminded her. _If only..._

Catra looked at her. "Yeah, like that's ever done anything."

_If only I had the strength to tell you. _

"Come on. Everyone's better with their friends."

_If only I had the strength to express myself._

Catra snorted, turning away and walking down the hallway. 

_If only I had the strength to tell you how I feel._

"C'mon, Wildcat, we've got this," Scorpia encouraged, putting one arm over Catra's shoulder. 

_If only I had the strength to ask you if you felt the same._

Catra sighed. "Why, oh why, am I still stuck with you?"

_If only I could keep you from all the harm._

"Cause we're friends," Scorpia replied, smiling at her. 

_If only I could tell you how much you mean to me. _

"Yeah, right," Catra snorted again. She broke free from Scorpia's hug, walking ahead of her. 

_If only we could escape this pain, this life, and just be happy._

"Catra, wait up!" Scorpia run to catch up. 

_If only I could tell you that I love you._

"Ugh. Try to keep up the pace." Catra glared at her. 

Scorpia smiled back. 

_Yes. If only..._


End file.
